The description herein generally relates to the field of alteration of water temperatures and dissolved and particulate matter in bodies of water such as oceans, lakes, rivers, structures capable of aiding in the alteration and control of such surface and subsurface water temperatures and compositions as well as the application and methods of application of such structures.
Conventionally, there is a need for structures for applications related to altering water properties such that there is a diminished contrast between near surface waters and waters found at greater depth, such as but not limited to atmospheric management, weather management, hurricane suppression, hurricane prevention, hurricane intensity modulation, hurricane deflection, biological augmentation, biological remediation, etc. The disclosure relates to methods and systems related to these and other applications.